scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Sheriff Bronson Stone
Bronson Stone is the Sheriff of Crystal Cove. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Physical Appearance Personality He has a strong dislike and fear of cicadas. (When The Cicada Calls) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He put the gang in jail and called their parents. He was later seen taking a body away from the scene of a crime. He later took the villain to jail. (Beware The Beast From Below) He was seen wearing a fake Gator skin tracksuit and was very furious about it because it was fake, he then put away the villains even though he has no juristiction in Gatorsburg. (The Creeping Creatures) He was writing down info on what the gang saw about the ghost truck and later got angry because they wouldn't make up their minds on if the ghost truck was a ghost or not. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) He was told by the gang of the man crab and later states that he can't help them because his motto was to serve and protect, not to serve and protect from man crabs. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) He was seen telling the gang about the villain Que Horrifico and how it makes children all SPOOKAFIED! He also said that the children would be safely taken care of. Later he was shown to be extremely furious because Que Horrifico was actually Fred's tutor physics tutor, Crystal Cove was stuck with boxes of t-shirts, panflits, dance CDs, and an unknown item all about Que Horrifico. (The Song Of Mystery) He was seen giving a lecture to the gang and the rest of the school that at prom night they shouldn't get into any limos. Later, as he took Alice May to jail he says that he knows who her father was. (The Legend Of Alice May) He was listening to what the gang and the Hex Girls had to say about the phantom. But things got bad when he said he wouldn't help them because he didn't know the right way to do something about the phantom. Then when he was asked if he was going to do nothing he stated that he would buy a couple of Hex Girl t-shirts so he didn't waste a trip to come over here and that he would call the mayor so they could try to make the phantom into a tourist attraction. (In Fear Of The Phantom) He and the Mayor at first want the gnome to be another tourist attraction, but then let the gang solve the mystery when it paralyzed people. He then took the criminal to jail. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) He was at a country club with the mayor where both of them were happy because they both did their jobs well. He then acted extremely excited when the green humungonaut destroyed the country club. Later he spoke to the gang about the possibility on whether or not the Humunganauts were creatures from another planet. Finally he was seen being angry that Fred lied to him making him think he was invited to a barbeque when he was really ment to come and help the gang with their problems. He was then seen being very surprised that the Humunganauts were Crystal Cove's insurance people. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He arrested Scooby because everyone believed that Scooby was the evil robot dog. He also said his full name twice when two people call him in this episode. (Howl Of The Fright Hound) He was then kicked out of Dahpne's house just because he asked her mom if she was a vampire. (The Secret Serum) He then expressed a great hatred and grossed out feeling toward a cicada and took the criminal behind the cicadas to jail. (When The Cicada Calls) Appearances *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - episodes featuring Bronson Stone Quotes Notes/Trivia *The only episode not feature the sheriff so far is The Shrieking Madness. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters